Ρόζαλιντπροσωρινά
by gaard
Summary: ...


Φάση Ένα

Η γεννήτρια είχε ήδη ανάψει. Άκουγα έναν απροσδιόριστο θόρυβο, όμως δεν το εί χα πάρει ακόμα χαμπάρι. Η ατμόσφαιρα είχε πυρακτωθεί. Ήταν, ακριβώς, αυτό που λέμε ηλεκτρισμένη. Είδα τον «Φύλακα» να κάνει νόημα. Ήταν ο μπαμπάς μου. Είχε μία ανέκφραστη μάσκα στην θέση του προσώπου του, όπως πάντα. Δεν θυμάμαι να είχαμε πολλές συζητήσεις πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο και γι' αυτό με είχε προβληματίσει το γεγονός πως μόλις μπήκα μέσα δεν καθόταν μαζί του η μαμά μου. Ξαφνικά, παρα τήρησα την ανησυχία στα μάτια του. Ένιωθε ένα συναίσθημα που σίγουρα δεν ήταν οικείο. Ίσως ήταν οίκτος, ίσως ήταν φόβος. Τον έβλεπα να σκέφτεται τι να μου πει και αυτό με τρόμαζε περισσότερο. Μου ήρθε αυθόρμητα να γελάσω. Να του κουνή σω την παλάμη μου μπροστά από το πρόσωπο να δω αν αντιδρά. Να τον κοροϊδέψω. Επιτέλους άνοιξε το στόμα του.

«Θέλω να με ακούσεις προσεκτικά. Λοιπόν…», είπε και σταμάτησε ξανά. Απέφυγε να με κοιτάξει στα μάτια και κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε του ήταν και πιο δύ σκολο.

«Θα μου πεις επιτέλους;», είπα νευριασμένα χωρίς να θέλω να δείξω το πώς ένιωθα.

«Πρώτα από όλα, εσύ θες τίποτα; Χρειάζεσαι κάτι;», είπε βιαστικά κερδίζοντας χρό νο για να σκεφτεί. Εμένα αυτό μου έμοιασε σαν απειλή. Σαν να μου πρόσφερε μια τελευταία χάρη. Η μάσκα τώρα περνάει σε μένα. Φοβάμαι πολύ. Με τυλίγει σαν μια μαύρη κουκούλα και με πνίγει. Σίγουρα είναι μαύρη. Αυτός το παίρνει απόφαση. Με κατακεραυνώνει με το βλέμμα του και είναι σαν να με φυλακίζει στη στιγμή. Νιώθω σίδερα και καλώδια να με κρατάνε χωρίς τη δυνατότητα κίνησης. Θέλω να μου πει κάτι ακόμα. Αφού πάντα μουσκεύουν το σφουγγάρι! Θέλω να σταματήσει ο χρόνος, να κρατηθώ λίγο ακόμα, να συνειδητοποιήσω ότι η ζωή μου θα αλλάξει.

Σίγουρα είναι κάτι που αφορά την οικογένεια μας. Προσπαθώ να φέρω στο μυαλό τι μπορεί να έχει συμβεί. Έχω διαβάσει κάπου ότι αν φτάσουμε σε μια αλήθεια με την ψυχρή λογική είναι πιο εύκολο να την αποδεχτούμε. Ίσως είναι η γιαγιά. Είναι ηλικιωμένη και κάποια στιγμή όλοι πεθαίνουμε. Πιθανό να είναι απλά άρρωστη. Ίσως να είναι άρρωστη η μαμά. Αυτό με τρομάζει περισσότερο. Μακάρι να μην είναι σοβαρό. Δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ και κλαίω. Βουρκώνω και μου είναι αδύνατο να μην εξωτερικεύσω αυτό που νιώθω. Μου φεύγουν λυγμοί κι ο πατέρας μου προς στιγμή διστάζει. Κάνει ότι θα μιλήσει, όμως σωπαίνει. Απλώνει το χέρι του και με χαϊδεύει.

«Τι έγινε; Τι συμβαίνει;», του ξεφωνίζω με όση δύναμη έχω και δεν ξέρω καν αν μίλησα εγώ ή αν το άκουσα μόνο.

Είναι έτοιμος να το πει. Πήρε το ύφος. Το αναγνώρισα στην όψη του προσώπου του. Όχι, δεν ετοιμάστηκα ακόμα. Έπρεπε κάτι να του πω πριν. Έπρεπε να αντιδράσω. Γιατί το πήρε τις μετρητοίς;

Ξαφνικά χτυπάει το κινητό μου. Για λίγο συνέρχομαι. Επιτέλους μας θυμήθηκε. Λάθος στιγμή φυσικά. Σκέφτομαι να το κλείσω έτσι. Όμως δεν κρατιέμαι. Μου έχει δημιουργήσει τέτοια νεύρα όλη μέρα, που πάω να σκάσω. Άλλωστε έχει μια φωνή τόσο ήρεμη κι εγώ χρειάζομαι όσο κουράγιο μπορώ να πάρω. Ο μπαμπάς μου ταράζεται, όταν βλέπει ότι πάω να απαντήσω. Ποτέ δεν του άρεσε να τον διακόπτω. Πόσο μάλιστα τώρα; Δεν με προλαβαίνει όμως.

«Έχει γίνει κάτι σοβαρό. Κλείσε και πάρε σε λίγο. Πάρε με όμως», απαντάω βιαστικά χωρίς να ακούσω την φωνή στην άλλη άκρη της γραμμής. Δουλειά μου είναι να κατηγορήσω όχι να απολογηθώ.

Μέσα σε μία στιγμή όλα ανατρέπονται. Είναι το νόημα του «Φύλακα». Είναι η παρατεταμένη σιωπή. Είναι ο διακόπτης που κατεβαίνει. Νομίζω πως περνά μια αιωνιότητα. Μοιάζω σαν να θεατής της σκηνής. Πως το έλεγαν στην αρχαία ελληνική τραγωδία: Τραγική Ειρωνεία. Ταυτόχρονα ακούω την πιο θλιβερή φωνή που θα μπορούσα ποτέ να φανταστώ και βλέπω την πιο ενστικτώδη κίνηση του ψυχρού γονιού μου. Μόλις ακούω την φωνή, παίρνει το ακουστικό από το αυτί μου. Όμως πια δεν είμαι εγώ εκεί. Ένα κορμί μόνο του τι να σου κάνει; Νιώθω ένα μούδιασμα που ο μπαμπάς μου σχεδόν πέφτει πάνω μου και δεν το αντιλαμβάνομαι. Έχω δυο μάτια ορθάνοιχτα και δεν βλέπω απολύτως τίποτα. Μόνο ακούω. Ένα ανελέητο σφυροκόπημα τραντάζει το κεφάλι μου. Ακούω διάφορες φωνές που δεν τις γνωρίζω. Ίσως κάπου διακρίνω του πατέρα μου. Κι αυτό όμως δεν είναι εύκολο. Ο Θεός να με λυπηθεί.

Φάση Δύο


End file.
